Una flor de origami
by caritoj89
Summary: Neal empieza a recibir flores de origami, pero ningún rastro de la persona que usualmente se las manda


Se sentía tan raro, algo le faltaba, ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a ella después de todo ese tiempo, sin embargo sabía que no la iba a extrañar. Hace tan sólo un par de días, después de unos intensos 4 años, finalmente a Neal Caffrey le retiraron el GPS que monitoreaba todos sus pasos en la gran ciudad. Ahora era un hombre libre, con una nueva vida por delante, más bien con una vida por continuar en New York. Su plan seguía siendo trabajar junto a Peter como su CI en el FBI. La rutina en el Bureau era la misma de siempre, la única diferencia es que ya no había una tobillera que controlara sus pasos, y ya no había un radio permitido de movimiento.

La vida para Neal seguía siendo básicamente la misma a la que estaba acostumbrado, seguía viviendo en la casa de June, y Mozzie seguía visitándolo como de costumbre y bebiendo sus vinos mientras él trabajaba en algún caso en el bureau. Lo único que no pudo mantener igual de su antigua vida con GPS fue su relación con Sara. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido un volver y terminar constante, hasta que finalmente Sara ya no quiso continuar con ese patrón.

_"Esto ya no está resultando Neal, estoy cansada de todo esto, estoy cansada de no saber si puedo o no confiar en ti"_

_"Sara si lo dices por esa flor que encontraste en mi velador..."_

_"Neal no es sólo la flor, y por cierto se quién te envía esas flores de papel...mira yo te quiero, más de lo que te imaginas, pero no podemos mantener una relación en la que en un minuto estamos bien y al otro todo se desmorona porque algo sobre tu pasado reaparece,... es la quinta vez que terminamos en dos meses, ya no aguanto más, lo siento Neal, después de todo este tiempo creo que no soy capaz de sentirme segura a tu lado y no sé si puedo confiar realmente en ti, será mejor que dejemos las cosas hasta acá..." _cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se marchó. Días más tarde Sara consiguió que la trasladaran a las oficinas de _Sterling Bosch _en Londres. Después de ese impase en la vida sentimental de Neal, las cosas siguieron su curso normal.

En esa ocasión la discusión con Sara fue a causa de una flor de origami que apareció misteriosamente en el velador de Neal. Sara encontró la flor antes que él, y ella sabía quién era la única persona en la vida de Neal que se las enviaba, y esa persona era Alexandra Hunter, amiga de Neal. Sara sabía que Alexandra Hunter no era una simple amiga de, entre Neal y Alex había toda una historia detrás, y Sara no podía ignorar todo lo que ellos habían vivido juntos, con muchos detalles que ella aún desconocía y que probablemente Neal no pensaba contarle nunca, además sabía que Alexandra Hunter era más una amiga con beneficios, que sólo una amiga de Neal.

Después de la partida de Sara, Neal decidió enfocarse en los nuevos casos que llegaban al bureau, además sabía que ahora sin la tobillera, algunos federales estarían encima de él, vigilándolo, esperando el momento en que fallara para volver a encerrarlo en prisión, y él no les daría esa satisfacción. Neal ya no era el mismo que salió de prisión por primera vez con GPS en su tobillo, desde que empezó a trabajar junto a Peter y a su equipo se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, ahora tenía un hogar y estaba rodeado de gente a la cual le importaba, por todo eso valía la pena portarse bien.

Una tarde cuando regresaba a casa del trabajo, encontró encima del piano de June una flor de origami, le preguntó a June si había visto a la persona que la dejo, si es que le habían dejado un mensaje, pero ella no sabía nada, esa flor sólo apareció. Esta era la segunda flor que aparecía en el mes, hacía 3 meses que llevaba encontrando flores en distintos lugares, una de esas fue la que Sara encontró en su velador. Neal sabía que esas flores de origami era el medio que utilizaba Alex para comunicarse con él cuando tenía noticias sobre el paradero de la caja musical, pero ahora que la caja estaba en manos de sus verdaderos dueños, no sabía qué significado podían tener las flores ahora, más aún, no entendía porque seguían apareciendo las famosas flores de origami, pero ninguna señal de Alex. Todo era muy extraño, y le daba a suponer que su amiga se encontraba en algún problema, pero no podía descifrar que clase de problema era.

Toda esa situación con Alex le preocupaba, ¿qué le estará sucediendo a Alex? le había pedido a Mozzie que preguntara por las calles sobre el paradero de Alex, pero aún no había señales de ella, empezó a prestar más atención a los casos que se presentaban últimamente en el bureau, pero no habían rastros de Alex en ninguna parte. El no saber nada sobre el paradero de su amiga lo frustraba, aunque esa era la sensación que siempre sentía en su relación con Alex, frustración, frustración de no entenderla, de no poder leerla como a todo el mundo, de no saber qué esperar de ella, de que un día este y al otros no, de que en un momento se muestre cariñosa con él y al otro arisca, pero así era ella y así la quería.

* * *

no me puedo quedar tranquila si no sé que Alex y Neal no tienen un final feliz juntos, ojalá les guste, a ver si hago una versión en inglés... :)


End file.
